Critical strike
A critical strike is a basic attack that deals twice its normal damage. In the real world, it's an attack striking a vulnerable area, while in other MMO and/or RPG settings, it ties into the very common "critical hit" mechanic. It only applies to basic attacks or certain abilities like and that act like a basic attack or and , which are specially stated. It's important to note that you cannot score a against a building such as a turret or inhibitor (Except , whose fourth shot receives minicrits against all structures). Most champions have different attack animations for a , though some do not; this includes mages and other champions not meant to be built using basic attacks for damage. Some of these champions performing a (if built being able to perform them) may instead have a soundbite that plays in place of an animation, typically a grunt of effort. is valuable for all champions who primarily deal damage with basic attacks, rather than through abilities. Some champions, such as , have an affinity for critical hits and benefit more from items that improve them. Players can increase the Chance and the Damage of with items, abilities, and runes. Chance Critical strike chance, as the name states, is the chance of a champion's physical attacks dealing a critical strike. Critical strike chance stacks additively. Runes, items, and all abilities can increase critical strike chance. When averaged over a large number of autoattacks and at Base critical damage (100% bonus damage), critical strike chance is essentially a damage multiplier where each 1% of critical chance adds 1% bonus damage. Thus at 50% critical strike chance a champion will be doing (on average) 150% damage with autoattacks, not counting Bonus critical strike damage. Because of this, critical strike chance scales well with both attack damage and attack speed. The formula for this damage multiplier is given by: Damage multiplier = 1 (Critical chance (1 + ''Bonus critical damage))'' The maximum critical strike chance is hard capped at 100%. Critical strike chance has a theoretical gold value of per 1% critical strike chance. This makes the most efficient core item for critical strike chance, as it grants +10% critical chance for the cost of with a per 1% critical chance efficiency. Note that has the same efficiency. Increasing critical strike chance Items Champion abilities Note: Any ability boosting has an indirect impact on the number of crits. * grants her on her next second attack. * passively grants him every fourth basic attack. ** has a guaranteed on its fourth and final shot. * grants him against targets . * grants him for his next basic attack against his closest target. * passively grants him for every basic attack striking an enemy unit from behind. This cannot happen on the same target more than once every . * grants him if he hits its target within a 170 range. * grants him critical chance}} per point of Fury he currently has. * grants him twice the amount of . Damage Critical strike damage refers to the amount of damage that a champion's will deal. All champions have 200% critical strike damage by default, except with 110% damage, with 150% (reduced to 112% vs structures) and with 180%. In most cases, critical strike damage stacks additively. Damage modifiers apply to critical strike damage normally. Modifying Critical Strike Damage ; Champion Abilities * modifies her to % from the default of 200%. * multiplicatively reduces his by 25% for basic attacks. * modifies his to 5% every 2 levels. This is cappee at level 11.}} from the default of 200%. * multiplicatively reduces his by 10% for basic attacks and 25% for (e.g. 200% to 190% / 175%). * Note: does not modify the . Instead, it does the following: ** Only allows critical strikes on auto-attacks against targets affected by . ** Removes the randomness of critical strikes. It does so by simultaneously increasing the proc probability to 100% and reducing the extra damage on proc by the same multiplicative factor. ** Adds straight 10% multiplicative bonus damage that is unrelated to critical strikes. Items * Notes * For most champions, the maximum critical strike damage available is 200% / on their . Skills affected by Critical Chance Certain skills are capable of and/or are affected by critical chance. * Most of them only do bonus ( 100%) if they . ** ** : Against champions. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : Magic damage, benifiting from Life steal. ** ** ** : Only applicable to first hit. ** ** : Only applicable to first hit. ** ** ** : Magic damage, benifiting from Life steal. ** ** ** * Others ** : do bonus ( 100%) against minions and monsters. ** : do bonus entire damage portion ( 100%). ** : do bonus entire damage ( 100%). ** : The shot is a , doing bonus ( 100%). ** : The additional shot does bonus entire damage ( 100%) if it is a . ** : The additional strike does bonus ( 100%) if it is a . *** : do bonus ( 100%). ** : The second bounce can dealing bonus entire damage ( 100%). If the first bounce kills it's target, the second bounce will always . *** : Each wave can , dealing 20% ( 100%) bonus damage. ** : do bonus ( 100%). ** : do bonus ( 100%). * Additions ** : do increased damage after critical modifier. ** : Cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every . This effect is doubled against champions. Miscellaneous Other skills that are not being affected by critical strikes and chances '''are displayed as a critical strike due to other reasons. * Affected by '''Critical strike damage ** : Causes next second auto-attack to deal increased damage, which is described as a . ** : The next basic attack from behind a target within seconds will deal increased damage and will be a . * Unaffected by Critical strike damage ** : The 2 damage modifier applied by being chilled by is given out as a . ** : While is active, the next cast of is empowered and deals extra damage, given out as a . *** : The double damage dealt to enemies under is given out as as a . ** : The triple damage dealt to a target that has been bleeding for more than 2 seconds is given out as a . ** : The damage is given out as a when enemy hits terrain. ** : The damage is given out as a when the cask ferments after 2 seconds. ** : Appears as a when acting like a single target spell (hitting only one enemy). ** : The double damage dealt to enemies under is given out as a . ** : When the sigil is shattered by Leblanc's next ability against the target, the combined damage of the sigil and the ability is given out as a . ** : The 40% increased damage dealt to targets is given out as a . ** : Will for a +50% damage bonus due to the passive from if the target is under 15% health. ** : The extra damage applied to a target marked with is given out as a . ** : The double-damage applied by being knocked into a wall is given out as a . ** : The extra damage applied when under the effect of is given out as a . ** : The damage is given out as a when used to hexplode a tower. Trivia * Similarly in many MMO settings, a number of attack damage-based assassins or secondary assassin-based champions also benefit from high critical strike chance in varying form, as a means to help finish off targets faster as well as to deal more damage in bursts overall. * Some champions may actually use their critical strike animation for their empowered-basic attack if they ever activate a single-use on-hit effect, only it does not actually count as an actual critical strike. ---- ''Last updated: November 18th, 2017 – V7.22'' The most gold efficient way to obtain 100% critical strike chance is with , requiring only : * ** (+10% Critical Strike Chance) ** Two (+40% Critical Strike Chance) * ** (+ 100% total Critical Strike Chance) * Relevant mathematics: ** Critical Strike Chance 50% 2 cs:Critical strike de:Kritische Treffer es:Golpe crítico fr:Coup critique pl:Trafienie krytyczne ru:Критический удар zh:暴击 Category:Offensive champion statistics